Random Feels
by miss-morningdew
Summary: Len, yang merasa seperti tidak dianggap Miku, pacarnya berkenalan dengan Lenka, seorang gadis yang dikenalkan temannya di dunia maya. Mereka yang mulai dekat berencana bertemu hari ini. Apa ada cinta yang mulai tumbuh diantara mereka? Siapa pengganggu yang dibenci Len? CHAP 4 UPDATED! . RnR please? :3
1. I

**Random Feels**

**Summary = Len, yang merasa seperti tidak dianggap Miku, pacarnya berkenalan dengan Lenka, seorang gadis yang dikenalkan temannya di dunia maya. Mereka yang mulai dekat berencana bertemu hari ini. Apa ada cinta yang mulai tumbuh diantara mereka? Siapa pengganggu yang dibenci Len? /Sucks at summary. RnR please? :3**

**Disclaimer = Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi saya memiliki cerita ini.**

**Genre = Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing = LEN. K X LENKA.K **

**Note = Ini fanficku yang kedua, yang LAGI-LAGI gaje (_ _ ). Maaf **_**lagi**_** buat author ****Pochettino**** karena sampai fic yang kedua pun LuKaitonya belum diselesaikan. Maaf kalau misalkan ada kesamaan alur/cerita. All Rinto's POV. Di cerita ini aku bakal buat Rin-Len dan Rinto bukan asli Jepang...sebenarnya mereka blaster :3 ehehehe. Maaf sekali ini buat para penggemar twincest tapi ini bukan****twincest. **

**Warning = OOC – TYPO – GAJE **

**Don't Like Don't Read! Flame are accepted!**

**but ENJOY READING :D**

* * *

Aku menguap lebar, memandangi kerumunan orang-orang di bandara yang berlalu lalang dengan kopor mereka. Kulirik jam tanganku, pukul 10 lebih 5 menit. Padahal kami berjanji bertemu di bandara ini pukul 10 tepat.

Aku membayangkan sesosok gadis seumuran denganku yang bakal kutemui untuk pertama kalinya nanti. Yah, meski kami sudah sedekat ini, kami tidak pernah bertemu selain lewat dunia maya. Kesamaan kampung halaman-lah yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia gemuk dan pendek? Atau dia cantik seperti pacarku, Miku? Atau ternyata ia berwajah biasa-biasa saja?

Terlalu banyak pikiran merasuki pikiranku. Aku mengangkat bahu, menyerah. Selagi menunggunya yang berkata bahwa ia akan memakai jaket hitam yang agak kebesaran serta kaus berwarna oranye muda, mataku menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang kecokelatan panjang dan diikat satu yang agak jauh dari pandanganku tapi gadis itu cukup mencolok. Dia memakai kaus hitam dengan corak bertuliskan 'Ctrl+V' yang kutahu maksudnya 'paste' dalam komputer serta jaket berwarna hijau _teal_ dan celana jeans hitam—oke tidak terlalu mencolok, hanya saja aku kebetulan menatapnya.

Dia gadis yang aneh, gadis itu selalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya sambil berjalan celingak-celinguk disekitar bandara membuatnya tampak seperti teroris yang membawa bom. Wajahnya tegang, mungkin dia tersesat—jangan sampai ada gadis muda yang menjadi teroris. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menghalau setiap lamunan buruk tentang gadis itu.

Kalau diperhatikan, wajahnya cantik juga meski dandanannya berkesan tomboi. Rambut berwarna pirang yang diikat ponytail membingkai sempurna wajah bulatnya yang unik, serta kucirannya yang bergoyang seirama tubuhnya. Ah! Aku kan sudah punya Miku! Mana mungkin aku berani melirik gadis lain. Tapi bibirku melawan dan sudut-sudutnya terangkat kecil begitu melihatnya.

Ya, ya. Aku bukan tipe cowok yang playboy _sekali_. Aku kan, hanya remaja biasa. Miku-ku sering sekali mengacuhkanku jadi aku agak sedikit bosan dengan pacar super cuek itu. Gadis 'Ctrl+V' (itu panggilanku begitu melihat model kausnya) tadi mendadak menatap ke arahku. Diluar dugaan, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

Berdiri tepat dihadapanku, membuat kakiku menjadi kaku dengan wajah panik. Mau apa dia? Apa dia tahu kalau aku memperhatikannya? Atau jangan-jangan gadis ini _benaran_ teroris—atau semacam pembunuh bayaran.

Aduh, Len! Sudah deh, tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu disini. Otakku mengomeli perasaan batinku sendiri sementara si gadis memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki membuatku gelisah sendiri.

"Ah! Lenka! Kau disana?" Ada suara tenor dari anak laki-laki tertangkap oleh telingaku. Kutolehkan pandanganku, dimana ada seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang keren dan tampan—tentu aku masih normal—yang membuatku heran karena ia mirip sekali dengan gadis yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi. Aku melihat pemuda itu mendekat, dibalik jaket abu-abu berbahan sama seperti yang dipakai gadis ini, ada kaus hitam serupa dengan tulisan 'Ctrl+C'. Copy.

Maksudnya apa? Apa mereka berdua pasangan _aneh_ yang tersesat di bandara? Aku menghela napas panjang, gadis didepanku yang tadi dipanggil pemuda ini Lenka, masih saja menatapku.

Tunggu!

Kata pemuda itu apa? _Siapa_ nama gadis ini?

Lenka...

Nama yang sama persis dengan orang yang membuat janji denganku bertemu disini. Diakah? Tapi Lenka temanku, berkata bahwa ia akan memakai jaket hitam dan—

"Namamu Len ya?" Suara jernih gadis pirang ini membuyarkan lamunanku. Hebat, dia tahu namaku. Aku mengangguk, dia tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Kau teman Kaito bukan?" selidiknya lagi dan kali ini ia benar lagi. Aku kembali mengangguk tanpa suara.

Pemuda tadi yang memanggil Lenka memperhatikan kami berdua. "Lenka, kau mengenalnya?" tanya pemuda 'Ctrl+C' tadi heran—oh lihat, kini aku punya 'Gadis Ctrl+V' dan 'Pemuda Ctrl+C'—mereka berdua tampak serupa. Hanya saja pemuda berambut pirang juga ini memakai jepitan rambut di kedua sisinya, dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Baiklah, panggil 'Gadis Ctrl+V' dengan Lenka lebih baik. Gadis INILAH yang membuat janji denganku. "Tentu, Rinto. Dia temanku yang sering kuceritakan padamu. Dan kau benaran Len bukan? Teman yang dikenalkan Kaito padaku?" Gadis itu mengulang pertanyaannya setelah berkata pada pemuda tadi. Dia tersenyum lebar, sungguh manis. Dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada Kaito yang mengenalkanku pada gadis semanis dirinya.

Tidak, aku kan tidak bilang aku menyukainya. Hanya saja, gadis ini manis dan cantik, membuatku agak lupa soal Miku. Toh, Miku tidak menghubungiku lagi selama liburan ini. Lenka menatap pemuda yang dipanggilnya Rinto, lalu menatapku. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Len. Enchanté*.**"** Errr...aku tidak mengerti maksud kata-katanya yang terakhir. Lenka belajar banyak sekali bahasa. Dan terkadang ia menggunakannya saat kami berdua chatting.

Aku manggut-manggut tolol, dan Rinto seperti mau tertawa melihatku. "Iya...er...aku juga...Lenka." ucapku terputus-putus membuat Rin tertawa. Aku menatap Lenka dan Rinto, dua orang yang sempat kukira pasangan aneh tersesat di bandara, atau sepasang teroris kecil. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa bercanda, seolah lupa bahwa aku juga ada disini.

"Len, ini Rinto. Rinto, ini Len." Pandangan Lenka menyapu ke sekelilingnya, menatapku dan Rinto bergantian.

Jika kau tanya perasaanku sekarang, aku ingin bertanya tentang pakaian mereka—sungguh penasaran—dan apa yang mereka lakukan? Oh, iya. Lenka dan aku kan, sepakat pulang ke kampung halaman kami di Chicago dan aku KEBERATAN jika 'pemuda menyebalkan bernama Rinto yang sedari tadi menatapku sinis dengan pandangan yang juga mengejek tanpa diketahui Lenka' juga ikut bersama-sama dengan kami. Juga, aku penasaran siapa _mahkluk_ itu.

"Kau penasaran siapa Rinto?" Jackpot, Lenka. Gadis ini seolah peramal yang bisa membaca tatapan sinisku balik terhadap Len si pemuda 'Ctrl+C' aneh ini. "Dia kakak kembarku." lanjutnya tanpa kuminta.

Eh? Kakak-kembar?

Kucerna lagi kata-kata Lenka. Rinto adalah _saudara kembar_nya. Pantas saja keduanya begitu mirip—hampir persis malah. Dan pakaian mereka ternyata sepasang. 'Ctrl+C' melambangkan Rinto yang di_copy_ dan 'Ctrl+V' yang melambangkan kopian Rinto yaitu Lenka. Dua pertanyaan terjawab. Pasangan kembar ini berceloteh berdua lagi, membiarkanku mematung didepan mereka seperti batu.

"Sungguh, Lenka. Kenapa kau nggak pernah memberitahuku? Kenapa Kaito juga tidak mengatakannya padaku?" kataku memprotes, sekaligus memotong obrolan mereka. Aku menaikkan kacamata ber_frame_ putih yang kupakai dan merosot saat aku berbicara.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, kukira Kaito memberitahumu." Gadis manis itu tersenyum lagi membuatku ingin mengelus rambutnya sekarang juga—tidak apa kan? Toh aku dan Lenka juga sudah berjanji bertingkah seperti kakak dan adik saat kami _chatting_. Anggap saja ini sebagai belaian sayang antar kakak-adik—hanya SANGAT disayangkan, Rinto juga seperti bisa membaca pikiranku dan berusaha mengajak saudari kembarnya itu pergi.

Padahal kau tahu sendiri bukan? Aku belum berbicara banyak dengan Lenka di pertemuan pertama kami _face-to-face_. Wajah dengan wajah. "Ayo cari Nenek sebelum kita ketinggalan pesawat, Lenka." Rinto membalikkan tubuh Lenka yang sedikit lebih kecil dan Lenka memperhatikanku seperti meminta maaf. Tapi ia tidak melawan Rinto, dan pasangan kembar itu berjalan beriringan memunggungiku. Tidak... aku _tidak boleh_ melewatkan kesempatan aneh yang muncul mendadak ini.

Aku ingin dekat dengan Lenka!

Apapun yang Rinto katakan tentangku. Tapi Lenka itu teman-sekaligus-adik-angkatku dan aku ingin mengobrol dengannya lebih jauh, bukan hanya sekedar di dunia maya.

Rinto berbalik, menatapku yang masih mematung dengan tatapan mengejeknya. Kutarik koporku, berniat mencari keluargaku juga sebelum keberangkatan pesawat kami—oh tidak, lima belas menit lagi!

Aku berlari kecil menyusul Lenka dan Rinto, mengutuk kembaran Lenka ini dalam hati dan ingin menendangnya. "Lenka." panggilku dan gadis pirang itu cepat-cepat berbalik.

"Apa kabar?" tanyaku canggung, melupakan kehadiran Rinto disebelah Lenka. Rinto menatapku seolah berkata 'siapa kau yang berani mendekati Lenka, wahai Pemuda Asing' tapi aku mengabaikannya. Lenka tertawa, sementara kami bertiga berjalan beriringan.

"Je vais bien*" Lagi-lagi Lenka menjawab dengan bahasa Perancis yang tak kumengerti. Tapi mengingat pertanyaanku dan wajah tersenyumnya, aku mengira jawabannya 'aku baik-baik saja'—kurasa. Rinto tersenyum dan mengejek begitu melihatku bertingkah gugup akibat bahasa Perancis yang Lenka katakan. Tapi, hei! Aku kan boleh punya opini tentang ucapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Benar kan? Pikiranku tak salah, aku balas tersenyum mengejek penuh kemenangan pada Rinto, pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi musuhku. Rinto tidak melihat tatapan mengejekku balik. Biarkan sajalah. Pandanganku tentang Rinto itu seperti, kakak kembar yang terlalu mengekang dan mendominasi kehidupan mereka. Maksudku, kukira ia sedang berusaha menjauhkan Lenka dariku. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lenka, menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan polos yang tak dapat ditolak?

Aku memalingkan wajah, tak berani melihat wajahnya. "B...baik." jawabku terbata, maafkan aku jika ia menyadari bahwa aku tak mau melihatnya, aku takut _itu_ terjadi.

"Aku senang kita sama-sama ke Chicago, Len!" sahut Lenka. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Kami bertiga berjalan masuk ke ruangan besar yang hanya bisa dimasuki penumpang pesawat bersama ratusan orang lainnya. Rin terlihat gemetaran, memegang ujung jaket Rinto kuat-kuat. Benar juga, Lenka kan, takut keramaian.

Mencairkan suasana, aku berusaha menanyainya. "Omong-omong kau nggak bawa kopor?" tanyaku, tapi masih saja sedikit canggung. Aku sedikit heran, Rinto dan Lenka tidak membawa kopor. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang disini. Rin tidak menjawab, tapi tawa Rinto yang terbahak-bahak membahana seperti menusuk telingaku.

"Ada apa denganmu, SIH?" Aku yang terusik ingin menjitak kepala pemuda disebelah Lenka. Rinto masih tertawa. Aku mengernyit, antara berpikir ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku, atau ucapan Lenka sebelumnya. Aku melirik jam besar di dinding sebelah ksmi. Keberangkatan pesawat kami sepuluh menit lagi.

"Len..." Lenka menepuk dahinya yang berkeringat dingin. Kenapa dengannya? Aku menatapnya heran, terus menarik koporku mengikuti langkah kecil Lenka—oke, si kembar ini.

"Kau seharusnya sudah menitipkan kopormu diluar sana sebelum masuk kemari BODOH! Aku heran kenapa mereka membiarkanmu masuk." Rinto memotong sambil berseru, menekankan kata 'bodoh' membuatku tersentak kesal sekaligus malu. Rinto masih tertawa terbahak. Aku berhenti, mengingat perhatianku sepenuhnya pada Lenka hingga lupa mencari keluargaku. Ditambah aku bilang pada Tou-san aku bisa mengurus barang-barangku sendiri dan sekarang?

"Pesawat American Airlines tujuan Chicago..." ucapan seorang wanita dari speaker yang bergema dengan keras di seluruh bandara ini menambah keringat dingin yang turun dari dahiku, dan setiap katanya seperti ditekankan khusus untukku. Aku tidak mendengar lagi selebihnya, memikirklan langkahku berikutnya.

"Lenka, maaf ya!" Aku berkata cepat-cepat dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Rinto masih terbahak melihatku, dan aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya kesana, arah yang sempat ditunjuk Rinto. Soal keluarga, nanti sajalah!

Antrian mulai sepi, sepertinya semuanya sudah berjalan ke pesawat masing-masing. "Tujuan?" tanya wanita gempal dibalik meja, sementara ia menempelkan label di koporku dengan tampang datar.

"Chicago!" seruku cepat. Kuperhatikan jam dibelakang meja para petugas disini, detik-detik dan setiap menitnya membuatku harus berlari sekencang-kencangnya sehabis semua urusanku ini selesai.

"Yak selesai. Hei, Neru! Telpon Luki sekarang juga! Bilang masih ada barang yang tertinggal. Kau sendirian saja, Nak?" Wanita gempal itu tersenyum kecil begitu menengok ke arahku, membuat dua pipi tembamnya terangkat dan kemerahan seperti bayi. Aku mengangguk cepat-cepat dan segera pergi.

"Terima kasih ya, Nona. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru." Aku berlari melesat ke tempat yang kuingat sebelum aku berlari meninggalkan Lenka bersama si Iblis Menyebalkan, Rinto. Punggung mereka belum jauh, aku masih bisa melihat jaket identik mereka. Mereka berhenti, dekat seorang neenk yang masih terlihat kuat di tengah-tengahnya. Lenka di kanan sementara Rinto di kiri nenek itu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka bertiga berjalan bersama orang-orang lainnya. Aku berlari menyusul mereka.

Yah, kaki yang cukup panjang ini membuatku menjadi pelari tercepat di sekolah. Aku berlari lebih cepat. Tepat semester lagi aku bisa menarik tudung jaket Rinto—sedikit balas dendam karena tadi dia mengataiku bodoh—seorang gadis dengan baju berbahan parasut tanpa lengan berwarna putih panjang dan feminine tiba-tiba lewat dibelakang mereka.

Ya ampun! Kakiku tidak bisa berhenti secepat ITU!

_BRUAK!_

Dengan sukses aku menabrak si gadis, menimbulkan bunyi keras benturan antara tubuhku dengan gadis itu. Lenka, Rinto serta neneknya dan beberapa orang berbalik, memperhatikan kami. Apalagi Rinto yang menatapku geli membuatku semakin kesal. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan memutuskan untuk berlari.

Tunggu, masalahku sekarang dengan gadis yang kutabrak ini. Lupaan sejenak soal Lenka atau Rinto atau orang-orang lain. Tas tentang gadis ini yang cukup besar, isinya berhamburan keluar. Gadis itu mengerang sesaat setelah kami bertabrakan, aku meringis. "Maafkan aku! Sungguh! Aku tidak sengaja men—"

"Len?" Suara sopran gadis itu membuat mataku benar-benar terbelalak. Rambut _teal_nya yang panjang terurai, kulitnya yang putih mulus dan hidung yang mancung. "Len! Ini betul kau!" pekiknya.

"Mi..Miku?" Ya, dia Miku Hatsune, pacarku. Dia ada disini? "Sedang apa kau disini?"

* * *

*** **Enchanté = salam kenal

* Je vais bien = aku baik-baik saja (jika ditanya apa kabar)

**Author's Note = Part satu selesai! *gangnam style* bagaimana menurut readers-sama? (_ _ ) abal-kah? Gaje-kah? Maafkan kalo bahasa perancisnya salah-salah, aku ngga mendalami perancis sih. Kritik, saran, komentar, tulis semuanya di kolom review yaaa xD /plakk**

**Sebuah review sungguh amat berarti ;3**

**See ya at next chapter!~**

**Miss-morningdew**


	2. II

**Author's Note : Minna-san \(^D^)/ chapter 2 update :3 sebenernya cerita ini udah ada di hape lama, tapi daripada didemin mending di upload ke fanfic XD. Maaf di part pertama ada typo, aku malah ngedeskripsiin Len. Dan pembatasnya malah ngga ada. Lalu, itu seharusnya enchanté jadinya malah é nya aja. Maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan ._. Tadinya aku mau buat pairingnya RintoXRin, tapi keliatannya Len lebih unyu jadi karakter utamanya (?) dan Rinto kesannya jail tapi cool gitu. Menurutku juga Lenka itu pendiem~ maaf typonya :3**

**Terimakasih buat author **_**Gia-XY Gia-XY **_**yang jadi reviewer pertama. Thanks reviewnya :3 omong-omong itu kayaknya bukan salah baca deh~ tapi emang gw salah ._.V ada typos tadi pas dicek hohoh. Part kedua ini diusahain ga ada typo XP**

**Enjoy reading minna X3 Don't forget to review! XD**

_**warning masih berlaku~**_

_**Random Feels**_

* * *

"_Mi..Miku? Sedang apa kau disini?"_

"Kau nggak punya ucapan sayang pada pacarmu ya? Kukira kita tak bakal bertemu selama liburan. Kemana tujuanmu?" tanyanya dingin. Yah, membuatku yang selama ini bersabar jengkel setengah mati. Ucapan sayang? Maksudnya apa?

Tidak menjawab, aku memunguti barang-barang Miku dan memasukkannya k etas miliknya semula. Sial, hari ini aku benar-benar berbuat konyol DUA kali didepan Lenka. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" Lenka bertanya cemas. Miku menggeleng perlahan, dengan agak ketus kelihatannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Lenka—"

"Hoo.. kau mengenalnya?" Miku memotong sambil bangkit berdiri, membuatku tersentak karena selama ini Miku tidak tahu aku berteman dengan Lenka. Miku memperhatikan Lenka, neneknya dan Rinto. "Apa karena gadis tomboi aneh inikah yang membuatmu menabrakku?" Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kuakui Lenka memang (terlihat) tomboy, tapi dia tidak aneh! Miku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini, mana mungkin ia tahu seluk beluk Lenka. "Tidak, Miku. Tidak sama sekali, Lenka tidak aneh! Dia temanku!' Aku menatap pacarku dalam, dia mengibaskan rambut _teal_nya ke belakang sambil membalas tatapanku sinis.

Miku hendak berjalan, tapi tiba-tiba ia jatuh didepan Rinto hingga mau tak mau pemuda itu menopang tubuhnya. Aku memperhatikan mereka berdua, terpana. Lenka juga. "Aduh, kakiku sakit!" Miku mengerang.

"Kau bohong ya?" Tatapan mata Rinto yang datar memandang Miku sehingga aku melihat Miku dengan sedikit pandangan geli. Semua orang—yang melihat—tahu gadis itu pasti berpura-pura. Aku menghela napas. Miku menggeleng kuat-kuat, dan Rinto langsung melepas pegangannya.

Dengan sigap kutangkap tubuh ramping dan kurus Miku. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" Aku dan Miku berseru sama-sama. Aku berseru untuk Rinto yang seenaknya saja, tapi aku tak tahu Miku berseru untuk siapa. "Hei, Len! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Miku. Wah, untukku rupanya. Aku melepas Miku setelah ia mendapat keseimbangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Miku? Jelas-jelas si Bodoh itu melepasmu. Kau bisa jatuh!" Aku membela diri, tapi cukup senang bisa balas mengatai Rinto bodoh. Miku menyipitkan matanya, mengabaikanku. Dia langsung pergi sambil melengos. Lenka, Rinto dan nenek mereka berbalik terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkanku.

Omong-omong aku belum melihat keluargaku, berarti orang yang kukenal hanya Lenka dan Rinto—dan Miku. Aku mengikuti langkah ketiga orang didepanku, sambil menengok kesana-kemari mencari anggota keluargaku. "Hei, ngapain kau mengikuti kami?" Rinto menghardik, tersenyum kecut. "Kau mau menguntit kami ya?!" tambahnya.

Nenek mereka berbalik, memandangku dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus heran. "Bukan! Kau sembarangan saja bicara!" tukasku sebal.

"Rinto.. Rinto, sudahlah. Len bukan penguntit." Lenka angkat suara. Baik sekali gadis ini. Aku tersenyum lega. "Kau tidak bertemu keluargamu, Len?" tanya Lenka lagi.

"Tidak, aku belum menemukannya." Aku tersenyum sembari menjawab, memamerkan senyum termanisku kepada Lenka.

"Apa gadis tadi pacarmu?" sahut Rinto dengan nada yang sangat tidak sopan. Lenka memberitahuku, bahwa dia lahir di bulan November, sedangkan aku di bulan Juni. Dan Rinto adalah kembaran Lenka. Sudah jelas aku (sedikit) lebih tua daripada mereka.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabku datar. Nenek mereka berdua berjalan lagi, membuat mereka harus segera mengikuti langkah mereka. Aku mengekor dibelakang punggung bungkuk nenek mereka, merutuki Rinto dalam hati seperti taka da bosan-bosannya.

"Cuma bertanya, kau galak sekali..." Rinto mendengus tanpa memandangku, lalu dia berpindah tempat disebelah Lenka. Sehingga aku hanya bisa berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Nah, Rinto, Lenka. Lihat itu Lily—Bibi—Kagamine." Suara nenek mereka memecah keheningan. Nenek itu menunjuk wanita tinggi paruh baya yang mendekati kami dengan putri dan suaminya.

"Len?" Bibi Lily Kagamine. Itu ibuku. Hebat sekali nenek Lenka dan Rinto bisa mengenalnya. "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana!" Ibu memelukku, seperti anak kecil saja. Ah, tapi aku beruntung sekali, aku juga sedang mencari mereka.

"Aku juga mencari kalian, Kaa-san, Tou-san." senyumku. Ibu, Ayah dan nenek Lenka serta Rinto mengobrol serius. Aku menatap anak kembar di depanku, Rinto yang merangkul Lenka dengan akrab membuatku iri karena keakraban mereka itu.

Hei! Tunggu! Perlakuan Rinto yang _overprotective_ pada adiknya bukan berarti dia suka pada adiknya sendiri bukan?—seperti _incest_ yang sering kubaca pada komik-komik. Tuhan, jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi... "Len, kuharap kita sebangku! Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, boleh?" tanya Lenka mendadak. Aku menunduk malu.

"Boleh saja." jawabku pelan lalu tertawa. Rinto memutar bola matanya, aku tahu betapa konyolnya aku dihadapan mereka. "Omong-omong sekarang sudah setengah sebelas lewat. Kenapa pesawat belum berangkat?" tanyaku heran, melirik jam tanganku dimana jarum panjangnya ada di angka delapan.

Rinto tersenyum mengejek lagi tapi membiarkan Lenka yang menjawab. "Kau berlari tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut. Keberangkatan pesawat ditunda 45 menit." jawab Lenka lembut.

"Makanya, kau terlalu terburu-buru! Dasar payah!" imbuh Rinto sekaligus mengejek. Benar-benar pemuda menyebalkan! Aku melihat Lenka menginjak kaki kembarannya. Lenka menatapku, mengisyaratkan padaku bahwa aku harus memaafkan tingkah Rinto. Aku mengangguk paham.

Lagi-lagi berusaha mengabaikan Rinto, aku berusaha mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Lenka. "Lenka, bukannya kau berjanji untuk memakai kaos biur dan jaket hitam?" tanyaku sementara adik dan kedua orangtuaku bersama nenek Lenka dan Rinto mengobrol sambil berjalan didepan. Aku dan Lenka juga berjalan mendahului Rinto mengikuti keluarga kami.

Ehm, maaf. KeluargaKU dan keluargaNYA. Berkesan negatif—eh? Rinto dengan sungutannya mengikuti dibelakang kami. "Maafkan aku. Aku lupa." jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Bukan masalah." Aku berkata datar, membuat mata biru gelap gadis ini membulat sembari mendongak. Mata kami bertemu, dan perasaanku jadi campur aduk. Sebegitukah terlukanya ia? Kurasa ia gadis tomboi. Kami berdua terus saling pandang tanpa banyak suara. "Le...Lenka ak—"

"OI! Kalian nggak menyadari aku ada disini ya?" Entah kenapa tahu-tahu Rinto berada ditengah-tengah kami dan merangkul kami berdua sekaligus. Padahal aku baru mau minta maaf pada Lenka. Nenek mereka dan keluargaku berjalan ke 'ruang tunggu'—aku yang tidak tahu menahu ini menyebutnya begitu—sebelum menaiki pesawat.

Ke Chicago. Kampung halaman yang pernah menyisakan rasa sakit di dadaku dan menembus jantungku hingga...—oke ini berlebihan. Tapi jangan paksa aku dulu. Kau lihat bukan, pasangan kembar disampingku yang baru kutemui hari ini? Terutama gadis bernama Lenka ini?

Lebih tepat kenapa aku mengusulkan kedua orangtuaku untuk pulang dan berlibur musim panas di Chicago adalah karena Lenka. Aku rela kembali ke 'Kota Duka'ku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Lenka. Meski kedua orangtuaku tahu soal hal itu, mereka meluluskan keinginan putra pertama mereka ini.

Ibu-ayahku serta nenek Lenka dan Rinto masih saja tahan berbicara, menyeburkan setiap kalimat yang seperti tak habis-habisnya, dan berlaku seolah-olah pertemuan ini memang direncanakan sebelumnya. Aku yang berada didekat mereka tentu tahu bukan?

Menunggu waktu keberangkatan kami sementara aku duduk diam ditengah-tengah Lenka dan Rinto. Hoi, ini kan acaraku! Aku dan Lenka sepakat pulang sama-sama, kenapa kau harus mengganggu sih, Rinto? Tapi pertanyaanku langsung terjawab, mereka terlihat seperti perangko dan amplop, cincin dengan jari. Aku menghela napas sepanjang yang kubisa tanpa berbuat apa-apa, sementara mereka masih berbicara di kiri dan kananku.

Padahal kami bertiga seumuran... Tapi aku merasa seperti pengasuh diantara mereka. Aku bersidekap, dan langsung membalikkan tubuhku untuk memisahkan mereka, menghadap Lenka dan memuggungi Rinto.

"Len?"

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Dua suara itu membuatku geli. "Lenka, kau sungguh tahan ya bersaudara kembar dengan laki-laki sebawel dia?" tunjukku pada Rinto, dan dia terlihat tidak terima—pasti. Lenka cekikikan dihadapanku, dan sungguh wajahnya sangat cantik.

"Maksudmu apa sih? Tahu-tahu bersikap aneh!" protes Rinto, tangannya menyentak bahuku ke belakang hingga ia bisa melihat kembarannya lagi. Aku terempas ke sandaran bangku yang kududuki tadi. Rupanya Rinto kuat juga. Kukira ia hanya mampu berbicara.

"Kau terlalu berisik." Tatapanku mendadak berubah pada pemuda cerewet ini. Rinto memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan ini." Lenka menegur kami pela. Aku bangkit, mengikuit semua orang di ruang tunggu ini dan berbaris rapi untuk naik ke pesawat setelah mendegar instruksi dari _speaker_. Ya, sebentar lagi kami akan lepas landas.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku duduk dimana?" tanyaku sambil meringis. Ayah tersenyum padaku, nyaris tertawa dan menyatakan bahwa aku ada di barisan H nomor 4. Lumayan, setidaknya kedua orangtuaku ada disebelahku.

Omong-omong Lenka duduk dimana ya? Kupikirkan itu sambil melangkah ke pesawat, seorang pramugari menyambut kami, para penumpang dan mengedarkan senyuman pada masing-masing orang yang lewat. Aku melewati mereka dalam diam, tak sekalipun memandang sementara kerumunan mulai ramai. Kutolehkan pandanganku ke samping, keluargaku ada disebelahku. Baguslah... desahku lega.

Bagaimana dengan Lenka ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia gemetaran dan memegang ujung jaket Rinto lagi erat-erat? Ah! Baiklah, Rinto...kau menang! Aku mendengus. Yah... kuharap Lenka nggak terpisah dari neneknya—atau Rinto juga tak apa. Yang pasti pemuda cerewet itu bisa menjaga Lenka dengan baik.

Aduh! Kenapa hanya Lenka yang ada di pikiranku sih?! Padahal seisi sekolah sangat gempar ketika aku berpacaran dengan Miku. Miku sang primadona sekolah... dan tiba-tiba saja perasaanku pada Miku berkurang begitu saja semenjak mengetahui sifat-sifatnya juga saat bertemu dengan... Lenka?

Begitu masuk ke badan pesawat, yang pertama kali kucari hanya bangkuku, sementara kedua orangtua bersama adikku, Rui yang rewel. Ah, itu dia! H4 ya? Aku langsung menduduki kursi tanpa memandang berkeliling. Yang kutahu hanya—yah, orangtuaku.

"Oi, ngapain kau disini?" Sebuah suara datar yang familier dan dingin menyambutku ketika aku baru mengempaskan bokongku di bangku pesawat.

"Hah?" responku tidak terima. Baru saja aku duduk tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara sudah menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan bodoh dengan tidak sopan seperti itu. Jelas-jelas aku duduk disini karena ini tempatku. Aku menoleh ke samping, gusar. Sepasang wajah yang tampak serupa menatapku. Yang satu menatap heran, satunya lagi menatapku mengejek yang penuh kebencian.

"Lenka? Rinto?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Hai, Len..." jawab Lenka tanpa ekspresi. Kenapa dia begitu kaget melihatku duduk disebelahnya? Posisiku sekarang berada didekat lorong. Aku dan Rinto mengapit Lenka. Tangan kiri gadis itu masih setia di jaket _teal_nya. Sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak seirama tubuhnya.

"Permintaanmu terkabul bukan, Lenka?" tanyaku lagi membuat sang pemilik nama langsung menoleh dari saudara kembarnya dan memandangku aneh. "Maksudku, permintaanmu dudu—"

Suaraku terhenti begitu sebelah tangan Lenka dan Rinto menutup mulutku. "Kau benar-benar bodoh ya? Gadis yang kutopang tadi pacarmu bukan? Dia duduk dua bangku didepan kita tahu?" Rinto berkata agak sebal setengah berbisik, setelah mengetahui bahwa Miku tadi memasang pandangan sinis pada kembarannya membuat pemuda itu seolah tak mau melibatkan Lenka lagi.,

Aku menahan napas. "Maafkan aku, Len. Aku nggak mau ribut sama pacarmu. Omong-omong dia cantik sekali." sahut Lenka, dan gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Kau juga... balasku dalam hati. Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat begitu seorang gadis berbaju parasut putih berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Beruntung gadis yang kuketahui bernama Miku Hatsune dan statusnya adalah PACARku itu tidak berbalik, atau menengok ke belakang.

Tunggu dulu... aku dan Miku berada di pesawat yang sama dan duduk berdekatan. Tidakkah itu aneh? Oke, kami memang bertemu di bandara—secara tidak sengaja. Tapi selepas insiden tabrakan itu kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan bukan?

Kami sama-sama ke Chicago.

Perjalanan dari Jepang ke Chicago sekitar 14 jam lamanya bila pesawat terbang dengan kecepatan 200 kilometer per jam—aku bukan ahlinya di bidang matematika. Hanya mengira-ngira saja tidak apa 'kan? "Aku mengerti. Kalian berdua tolong lepaskan tangan kalian dari wajahku." kataku dan kedua anak kembar ini menurunkan telapak tangannya.

Empat belas jam! Maksimalnya. "Lenka, apa yang kaumasukkan ke dalam saku jaketmu sih?" tanyaku penasaran sementara Rinto justru mendelik. Dasar pemuda aneh! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu bukan?

"Ini?" tangan Lenka menarik keluar sebuah kotak kacamata persegi panjang dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kacamata berlensa tipis berbingkai hitam. Mirip persis dengan yang kupakai saat ini.

Mataku mengerjap tidak percaya. "Lihat betapa inginnya aku menemuimu tahu?" guraunya. Aku menjulurkan kepadaku sedikit, mengintip apakah Miku memperhatikan kami atau tidak.

Tidak ada respon dari gadis berambut _tosca_ kucir dua itu. Alih-alih menengok, kepala gadis itu bergerak ke samping. "Hahaha, begitukah?" sahutku garing, padahal aku senang dengan omongannya barusan. Hei, dia ingin menemuiku!

Lenka menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sementara kulirik Rinto disebelahnya sedang membuang muka dan menopang dagunya untuk memandang pemandangan diluar jendela pesawat yang belum mau lepas landas. "Lebih baik jangan dipakai, ya?" Lenka menghela napas lesu.

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Kenapa?" Tapi secepat kilat aku sadar apa yang bakal terjadi kalau Miku melihat kacamata yang kami pakai. "Yah, aku mengerti..." sahutku.

"Tapi ak—" Perkataanku terhenti saat kami mendengar seorang pramugari muda berkata bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas, dan menjelaskan cara-cara seperti memakai pelampung. Aku masih melihat Rinto, membuang mukanya ke langit mendung dan kabin pesawat mulai menyalakan lampu penumpangnya.

Tak lama setelah aku berpikir, pesawat mulai bergerak pelan melintasi jalur khusus dan lepas landas. Meninggalkan Jepang ke Chicago. Aku menghela napas , sabuk pengaman ini menyulitkanku bergerak. Kami bertiga masih saling diam. Percakapanku dan Lenka terhenti karena pramugari itu, dan Rinto masih tertarik memandang pemandangan luar yang kelabu.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Len?" tanya Lenka pertama. Aku menoleh, dimana wajah manis Lenka tampak kebingungan sekaligus penasaran. Aku tersenyum, agak mendengus, tapi pelan. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Wah, ternyata pendengaran gadis ini tajam juga.

"Nggak." jawabku pelan. "Aku mau bilang kalau aku senang sekali bisa pergi sama-sama."

Lenka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan dia menoleh kesamping, menghadap kursi bagian belakang orang didepan kami. "Orangtuamu dimana, Lenka?" Aku sukses membuat gadis itu menoleh padaku lagi.

"Masih ada urusan di rumah. Dan kakak laki-laki kami juga tidak ikut ke rumah nenek." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ya ampun, apa sih yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum terus?

_Gruduk...gruduk...__**CTAR!**_

Hanya itu yang kudengar, saat langit yang mendung disertai kilatan petir dan pesawat kami sedikit mengalami goncangan karena cuaca buruk. Bulu kudukku meremang, takut-takut kalau pesawat ini terjatuh.

_Gruduk! Gruduk!_

Dan goncangannya semakin hebat, seperti gempa bumi. Wajah dua anak kembar disebelahku memucat, mungkin aku juga. Banyak perempuan yang menjerit-jerit, dan pramugari menenangkan mereka. Kulihat Lenka dan Rinto bergandengan tangan, sampai buku-buku jari mereka ikut memutih seperti wajah mereka.

Dapat kusimpulkan sepasang anak kembar ini _benar-benar_ takut petir—atau goncangan pesawat.

Mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus buatku, mendapatkan hati Lenka—diluar semua sifat buruk Miku yang selama ini kutahan—sekaligus rasa kepercayaan Rinto. "Kalian takut ya?"

Tidak, aku bodoh.

Kedua tatapan si Kembar beralih padaku. Lenka melontarkan pandangan malu, lain halnya dengan kakak kembarnya. Dia menatapku tajam dengan tatapan kesal karena aku membuka aibnya. Yah, sesaat setelah aku bertanya begitu si Kembar buru-buru melepas pegangan tangan mereka.

_**CTAR!**_

Petir kali ini luar biasa kerasnya hingga teriakan dalam pesawat mengeras. Lenka juga nyaris berteriak, dan Rinto memejamkan matanya erat sambil menutup telinganya. Haha! Lihat, akhirnya si-kakak-overprotective-dan-aneh itu punya sisi kekanakannya!

Eh, bukan waktunya aku untuk mengatai Rinto. Kenapa, lenganku mendadak seperti ada yang mencengkeram ya? Kuat sekali... dengan takut aku menoleh ke lengan kiriku, dimana kedua genggaman tangan Lenka malah bersarang disitu, meremas tanganku hingga kuku-kukunya menancap di kulitku.

"S...sakit.." Aku menyentuh tangan putih Lenka, berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lenganku. "S..sakit, Lenka!" ucapku, agak membentak karena kurasa kuku gadis itu melukai lenganku.

"Maafkan aku!" seru gadis itu buru-buru. Aku masih memegang tangannya, ketika ia melepaskan cengkeramannya. Takut-takut petir itu datang lagi dan Lenka mencengkeram dan melukaiku di tempat yang sama. Mungkin Rinto juga. Lenka seperti hampir menangis, dan aku merogoh sakuku untuk mencari sapu tangan.

"Len?" Seperti suara seorang ga—

"Miku?!" Aku menelan ludah, membatalkan niat mencari sapu tangan. Gadis itu menatapku dan si Kembar dengan tatapan menyeramkan. "...ini..." Tak seperti yang kaukira, Miku!

Yah, aku ingin berkata begitu tapi sebelum tangan Miku terangkat, ingin menampar atau menjambak Lenka. "Miku!"

_Plak!_

Satu tamparan keras membuat pipi kiri Rinto memerah. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menutupi adik kembarnya sendiri. Rinto meringis, menahan sakit akibat kuku Miku yang panjang dan runcing itu menggores pipinya yang mulus. Belum lagi tamparan gadis itu.

Ini semua salahku! Karena akulah Miku marah dan akhirnya menampar...Rinto.

Miku terkesiap, setelah tahu ia salah menampar orang. Ibuku dan nenek Lenka dan Rinto menatap kami, kaget.

"Ugh! Kau akan berurusan denganku nanti, Len Kagamine!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yapp! Chapter 2 updated! Sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf karena nggak make bulan ultah len di Desember, tapi malah jadi Juni hohoho. Dan maaf chapter ini panjang karena aku suka banget sama bagian pesawat ini.. XD ngetiknya jadi enak~**

**Akhir kata...terima kasih buat yang sudah baca... jangan lupa review! XDb*shoot***

**Miss-morningdew ;3**


	3. III

**Author's Note = ketemu lagi dengan para readers-sama di chapter 3 *joget-joget* sebelumnya terima kasih buat author **_**Gia-XY **_**yang udah me-review kedua kali xD dan author **_**Harada Ayumi-chan **_**yang sudah review! XD**

**Masih maaf untuk typos dan alur yang aneh di chapter 2. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter ketiga XDDb**

**Enjoy reading minna :3**

**RnR ?**

_**Warning masih berlaku~**_

* * *

_**Random Feels**_

"_Ugh! kau akan berurusan denganku nanti, Len Kagamine!"_

Dua suara merasuki kedua telingaku. Satu suara keras Miku yang mendominasi, dan gadis itu kemudian pergi. Yang satunya suara Rinto yang berbisik didekatku. Aku menahan napas, sementara Lenka berusaha menenangkan Rinto disebelahnya.

Aku jadi sungguhan merasa bersalah. Kulirik Lenka yang malah merunduk dalam dan Rinto yang membuang muka keluar jendela tapi membiarkan pipinya tetap memerah dengan pandangan tidak enak. Sembilan puluh persen kejadian tidak mengenakkan ini adalah salahKU.

Miku kembali melewati bangku kami, berjalan lurus-lurus tanpa menatap kami atau menengok. Aku membanting diri ke sandaran kursi. Bangku deretan kami mulai hening. Baik aku maupun kedua pasangan kembar ini sama-sama terdiam. "Hei, aku minta maaf." ucapku spontan, sukses mengangkat kepala si Kembar.

Eh? Ada yang salah dengan omonganku ya? Aku menatap keduanya bergantian. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf." kata Lenka yang pertama. Aku tersenyum kecil, tapi saudara kembar gadis berambut pirang ini hanya memandangku.

Pipinya yang masih memerah seolah berkata padaku 'kau-menyebalkan-aku-benci-padamu' membuatku makin merasa bersalah saja. "Rinto aku minta maaf." kataku sekali lagi. Rinto membuang muka menghadap jendela.

"Pas de quoi*." sahutnya datar, wajahnya masih menghadap ke luar jendela. Lenka terbelalak. Aku benaran tidak mengerti balasan itu—sekaligus tahu kalau ternyata Rinto juga ahli berbahasa Perancis. Jangan-jangan Rinto sekarang makin kesal padak—

—"Katanya nggak apa-apa, Len! Rinto memaafkanmu." Lenka menyela pikiranku. Aku membulatkan mata. Pemuda menyebalkan ini memaafkanku?

Oke, kesalahanku memang keterlaluan tadi. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita nggak perlu berteman sedekat ini, Len. Aku nggak mau pacarmu itu memusuhi kita. Bertemu denganmu saat ini saja sudah cukup kok. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku ketakutan tadi.." Lenka berkata, menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menatapku. Aku menoleh kaget. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu.

Mana mungkin aku merelakan pertemuan kami yang (mungkin) hanya sekali ini saja? Uh, Miku... Seharusnya kau jangan tampar Lenka (atau bahkan jadinya Rinto) tapi aku saja. "Jangan berkata begitu, Lenka. Petir itu bukan maumu 'kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan bicara baik-baik dengan Miku. Kita tetap berteman ya?" Aku tersenyum lebar. Lenka menganggukkan kepalanya, dan senyum lebarnya yang sempat hilang itu kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Langit yang semula mendung berubah menjadi terang dalam waktu satu jam kemudian. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela-jendela, membuat perhatian Lenka teralih keluar. Wah, cepat sekali cuacanya berubah.

_Dug_

"Eh?" Aku dan Lenka berkata sama-sama saat aku melihat tubuh Rinto yang belum memasang kembali sabuk pengamannya jatuh tepat di pangkuan Lenka, dan pemuda itu mendengkur kecil.

"Dia tidur." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku begitu Lenka tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau pasangkan kembali sabuk pengamannya." saranku. Lenka mengangguk, mengangkat dan mendorong tubuh kembarannya pelan-pelan agar kembali bersandar pada sandaran kursinya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pemuda itu kembali. Tapi kepala Rinto masih saja jatuh ke bahu Lenka.

"Biarkan saja begini ya?" Senyumnya mengembang. Aku mengangguk sambil terkekeh kecil. Lenka diam saja kakaknya itu tertidur di bahunya sampai...

"Len, gantikan aku! Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya. Wajahnya seperti memohon kepadaku, membuatku terpesona dengan wajah manisnya dan tanpa sadar aku melepas sabuk pengamanku sendiri untuk bertukar tempat dengan Lenka. Rinto masih tertidur, bersandar pada bahuku membuatku merasa kami pasangan—ehm... _homoseksual_ di dalam pesawat.

Lenka buru-buru pergi. Aku bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Kapan sih, gadis itu kembali? Kepala Rinto bahkan bergerak-gerak disekujur bahuku, menyentuh tulang-tulangku. Benar-benar nggak—

—"WUAA! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Rinto terbangun.

Sial. Kenapa menjerit sekeras itu sih?!

Kami turun di pesawat, dimana Rinto agak 'menjaga jarak' dariku selama lebih dari sepuluh jam kemudian. Cih, dikiranya aku ini apa? Padahal aku hanya membantu saudarinya. Masih bagus aku mau membantu menopangnya—kalau hanya ada aku dan Rinto di pesawat itu, aku akan berteriak membangunkannya ketimbang membiarkan Rinto tidur di bahuku. Dasar pemuda tak tahu diuntung.

Padahal kukira kami bisa berbaikan karena kejadian di pesawat itu.

Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku. Suasana bandara yang ramai sejenak membuatku teringat akan masa lalu itu. Yah, masa-masa yng seharusnya tak kuingat lagi sementara kami sekeluarga pindah jauh-jauh dari Chicago ke Jepang. "Ada apa denganmu, Len?" Lenka menepuk pundakku, sejenak setelah ia sadar wajahku berubah memucat. "Sakit?" tanyanya lagi, sungguh perhatian. Rasanya aku pasti senang sekali kalau gadis manis yang baik ini menjadi istriku di masa depan—ah, aku terlalu berhayal!

"Eh, tidak..." Aku menyahutnya pelan, kusadari tatapan menyebalkan sang kakak kembar kembali menatapku. Aku memutar bola mata biru terangku. "Disini kau akan menginap dimana, Lenka?" tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus mengabaikan Rinto.

"Rumah paman dan bibiku, sepertinya nggak jauh dari bandara." jawab Lenka, tersenyum manis. Aku ikut tersenyum, merasakan pipiku menghangat dan jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Oh! Ya ampun! Aku NGGAK boleh begini!

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, menghalau semua perasaan yang campur-aduk dalam hatiku. Tidak! Tidak! Jangan sampai.

Oke, kuakui wajah Lenka memang cantik, plus dia baik dan manis. Tapi aku sudah berjanji memacari Miku bukan? Aku tidak boleh seenaknya saja jatuh cinta pada Lenka. Kuakui itu bukan sifat yang baik. Baik Lenka maupun Miku sama-sama bukan gadis murahan!

Pandanganku teroleh ke samping, saat kulihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dan diikat dua berwarna _tosca_ dan berkulit putih sedang berdiri dihadapan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih tua daripadanya. Miku?

Itu... siapa? Kakaknya?

Setahuku, Miku tidak punya kakak. Dan dari semua saudara-saudari sepupunya, Miku-lah yang paling tua. Ayahnya hanya dua bersaudara, dan anak dari adik ayah Miku baru berumur dua tahun. Ibunya bahkan anak tunggal.

Kurasa baik Miku atau pemuda itu menyadari tatapanku pada mereka terus-menerus. Miku menoleh, lalu berbisik pada pemuda itu dan mereka segera pergi.

Mencurigakan...

Oke, aku penasaran. Lagi.

Kudekati pacarku itu. "Miku, siapa dia? Kakakmu?" tanyaku, pada setiap kemungkinan yang ada. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuatku ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga.

"KAU yang siapa. Miku itu pacarku." Oh, jadi—HEI! APA KATANYA?!

"APA KAUBILANG?!" Aku setengah berteriak, sekaligus membentak pria yang lebih tinggi daripadaku juga itu, tak peduli berapapun umurnya. "Miku. Itu. Pacarku. Tahu?!" seruku keras-keras, menekankan tiap kalimat.

"Cukup, Len!" Miku memotong saat aku hendak melontarkan sumpah serapah pada pemuda yang tahu-tahu mengaku sebagai pacar Miku. "Kurasa kita nggak cocok lagi. Meito memang pacarku. Sebaiknya kita sudahan saja." Dia menggandeng pemuda berambut cokelat itu pergi, dan aku sendiri nyaris terjatuh di lantai bandara karena lemas.

"Len?" Kedua anak kembar itu mendekatiku. Yah, meski hanya Lenka yang menunjukkan ekspresi simpatinya padaku. Sementara Rinto hanya menatapku 'Oh-iya-kau-punya-pacar-kukira-kau-betulan-homo'. Dasar pemuda menjengkelkan! Kau tak lihat kondisiku sekarang?! Aku merutuk dalam hati. "Kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu? Karena kejadian di pesawat tadi?" Lenka menunduk sehabis bertanya begitu.

"Kami putus..." Kepala keduanya terangkat bersamaan menatap kedua bola mataku. "Tapi ini bukan salahmu, Lenka. Ternyata dia punya pacar lain selain aku." Untuk saat ini Rinto hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi kosong, bukannya ekspresi mengejek atau ekspresi menyebalkan lainnya.

"Aku turut prihatin, Len." kata Lenka lembut. Aku tersenyum, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaan kalutku.

Diputuskan memang menimbulkan sedikit kekagetan buatku, karena Miku adalah pacarku yang pertama. Tapi rasanya tidak sesakit yang kuduga. Jangan-jangan benar...

Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Lenka..

* * *

*Pas de quoi = tidak apa-apa

**Author's Note **= **bagaimana chapter ketiga ini? Mungkin agak lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, soalnya aku tiba-tiba niat ngelanjutin malem-malem. A**

**Tuangkan segala kritik, pesan, saran dan lainlain di kolom review yaa XD**

_**Flame are accepted **_**! Jangan takut review(?) semua diterima dengan lapang dada.**

**Salam damai (?)**

**-Miss-morningdew**


	4. IV

**Random Feels**

**Author's Note = minnaaa~ maaf untuk telat update D: dikarenakan sibuk untuk banyak hal. Trims banyaks buat user **_**Gia-XY **_**, **_**Harada Ayumi-chan **_**dan juga **_**Ryuun-chan**_** nggak pernah bosen menulis nama kalian XDD *hug hug* /plak**

**Sorry lagi untuk kecepetan alur ato typos (_ _ )**

**Enjoy reading minna! XD**

**DLDR**

_**Warning masih berlaku**_

* * *

**Random Feels**

_Jangan-jangan benar..._

_._

_Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Lenka_.

"Len..." Suara Ibuku terdengar jelas, aku menoleh ke belakang. Ayah dan Ibuku mengajakku mencari taksi ke rumah pamanku di Chicago ini. Itu artinya aku harus berpisah dengan Lenka sekarang? Pikirku, agak kecewa.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru, Lily. Luka dan Dell akan menjemput kita sebentar lagi. Kurasa tambahan empat orang lagi bukan masalah. Mobil Dell cukup besar. Kau juga boleh tinggal di rumah Luka dan Dell sampai kau kembali ke Jepang." Nenek si Kembar menerangkan. Ibuku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi Kagami."

Yeah, itu artinya aku nggak terpisah dari Lenka—setidaknya belum. Aku tersenyum sembari memperhatikan kedua anak kembar pirang kecokelatan itu bergantian, dan mereka menatapku aneh. "Kaudengar itu tadi, Len?" Senyum Lenka yang manis mengembang lagi. "Kau bisa tinggal bersama-sama dengan kami sampai kita pulang ke Jepang!"

"Aku heran sama Nenek. Mengizinkan orang yang tak dikenal tinggal dengan kita. Percaya dengan mudah" potong Rinto sempat membuat niatku surut seketika. Pasti menyebalkan punya kakak seperti ini.

"Rinto...Rinto, kau jangan melebih-lebihkan. Ibuku dan Nenek kalian juga Bibi Luka sudah lama saling mengenal." Aku memutar bola mataku. Rinto menyipitkan matanya.

"Kita 'kan, belum tahu apa yang akan _kau _lakukan."

"Jangan menuduhku!"

"Kau kan hanya menumpang—"

"Sudahlah, Rinto, Len. Kalian berdua bertengkar terus." Lenka menghela napas panjang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kami. "Rinto, _neo jugesseo_*. Kau terkadang menyebalkan tahu?" Lenka agak tersenyum begitu mengatakan kalimat itu. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya nakal. Rinto tiba-tiba merengut. Aku bingung mendengarnya.

"Cih, _banmal hajima_*! Aku 'kan, masih kakakmu." Setelah Rinto kembali berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang aku mulai memasang telinga pada percakapan ini.

"Hanya lima menit." Lenka memprotes. Gadis itu mengernyit lucu, membuatku ingin tertawa lepas seolah lupa soal keputusan Miku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kalian berbicara dalam bahasa apa? Perancis?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Keduanya menatapku, lalu menggeleng kompak. Dasar kembar...

"Itu Korea." Oh, bagus. Selain Perancis ternyata keduanya menguasai bahasa Korea.

"Keren! Kau bisa bahasa apa lagi, Lenka?" Aku bertanya, menatap Lenka dengan mata berbinar, sengaja melupakan lawan bicara Lenka tadi. Ah, semasa bodoh dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu. Mempermalukanku di pesawat tadi sudah cukup.

"Entahlah. Aku mempelajari apa saja yang kusuka." Dia menoleh memandangku. Senyumnya mengembang membuat jantungku berdesir. Aku menolehkan wajah ke samping, menyembunyikan wajah kemerahan ini dari tatapan polosnya.

Kurasa kakak kembar Lenka itu menyadari perubahan wajah dan sikapku. Cih, memangnya salah aku begitu pada orang yang kusukai? Kau saja yang terlalu _overprotective_ pada saudaramu sendiri. Aku memutar bola mataku, merutuk dalam hati begitu kepikiran soal Rinto. "Lenka, ayo cepat! Paman Dell sudah sampai. Lihat..." Pemuda dengan jepitan putih di kedua sisi rambutnya menunjuk mobil besar berwarna _silver_ di hadapan kami.

"Paman Dell!" seru Lenka dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jarak antara kami dengan mobil _silver_ itu cukup jauh, mungkin sekitar lima apa enam meter. Hebat sekali gadis ini, bisa berteriak sekeras itu. Lingkungan sekitar kami sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang lewat. Pria dari dalam mobil melambai pada Lenka.

Kedua orangtuaku mengikuti langkah bersemangat nenek si Kembar. Si Kembar sendiri berjalan beriringan tepat didepanku sambil menarik kopor mereka. Sementara orangtuaku juga nenek mereka berada jauh di depan. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menarik kopor hitamku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Lenka atau Rinto.

"Lenka, kau makan apa tadi?" tanya Rinto. Lenka otomatis menengok ke kakak kembarnya.

"Makan?"

"Di wajahmu ada saus." Rinto mengambil sapu tangan, mengelap pipi saudara kembarnya. Eh, apa _sih_ yang kulihat? Kenapa Rinto dan Lenka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Padahal mereka hanya kakak dan adik.

Jantungku berdebar lagi. Entah kenapa aku TIDAK SUKA apa yang Rinto lakukan. Aku... ingin berada di posisinya.

Len...ini cemburu biasa. Aku menenangkan diriku sendiri, memalingkan wajah dari pandangan di hadapanku. "Bagaimana konser biolamu, Rinto?" tanya Lenka yang pertama. Aku menoleh ke depan, Rinto? Konser biola?

"Baik." sahut pemuda itu pelan. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana _band_-mu?"

Ah, musik. Aku nggak begitu suka musik, meski aku belajar gitar. Kedua anak kembar ini jelas berbakat di bidang musik. Aku baru tahu Lenka bergabung dalam sebuah _band_. Dan Rinto justru yang lebih _feminin _dengan menjadi pemain biola. "Kami nggak latihan belakangan ini—Akaito sedang sakit."

Rinto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Aku belum memulai pembicaraan dengan Lenka, atau memotong pembicaraan mereka seperti biasa. Tetapi hanya diam, mendengarkan.

"Kau nggak menerima pernyataan cinta Mikuo itu?" Eh? Pernyataan cinta? Rinto melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku terkejut. Lenka menggeleng, aku mendesah lega dibelakang mereka.

"Tidak, kurasa Mikuo bukan pemuda yang baik... Kau sendiri? Kau 'kan, ditembak Kasane Teto, cewek terpintar di sekolah kita. Kau nggak mau menerimanya?" tanya Lenka balik. Kedua anak kembar ini terus saling melempar pertanyaan.

"Tidak." jawabnya datar. "Ayo berjalan lebih cepat!" kata Rinto, menggandeng tangan Lenka dan mereka berdua berjalan lebih cepat seolah melupakan aku dibelakang mereka.

Otomatis aku juga berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Mereka masih terus berceloteh. Wuah, berjalan di belakang mereka membuatku kembali merasa menjadi batu berjalan. Aku melirik ke Lenka terlebih dahulu, lalu melirik cerminan Lenka namun ia terbentuk sebagai (embrio yang terlalu tomboy sehingga menjadi) laki-laki.

"..."

Ajaib, tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam. Dan terus menengok ke satu sisi di belakang mobil paman mereka. Aku ikut menengok kesana, disitu ada gerombolan pemuda dengan penampilan berantakan berjalan lurus seolah mendekati kami.

Anak-anak geng.

Aku mematung. INIlah yang membuatku trauma dengan Chicago selama beberapa lama ini. Anak-anak itu paling terkenal dengan kenakalan mereka di daerah sini. Pemuda-pemuda dalam geng _sialan_ ini suka sekali menculik anak-anak atau melakukan hal-hal yang mengganggu kota. Dan AKU salah satu dari anak-anak yang pernah diculik. Aku pernah diculik geng ini, tiga tahun yang lalu dan disiksa selama tiga hari. Orangtuaku panic bukan main, hingga sebulan kemudian kami memutuskan pindah ke Jepang setelah tahu aku mengalami trauma berat.

"Duh, Lenka, Rinto. Sebaiknya kalian jang—"

"RINTO!" Tiba-tiba Lenka menjerit. Orangtuaku, nenek, paman dan bibi si Kembar juga beberapa orang disekitar kami kontan menenok. Pemuda-pemuda itu mendadak berlari kencang, menggendong pemuda lima belas tahun. itu dan membawanya kabur—sama seperti saat mereka menculikku dulu.

Penculikan.

Disini SANGAT sepi dan jarang ada penjagaan. Para pemuda geng itu pasti bebas bergerak. "Rinto!" Sepertinya gadis ini berusaha meolong kakak kembarnya, reflek dia berlari mengejar pemuda yang semakin berlari menjauh.

"Len! Lepaskan aku!" Gadis ini berontak dan dari sudut matanya mengalir butiran-butiran air. Aku paham betul kok, kenapa gadis yang terlihat kuat ini menangis. Kami berjalan mendekati keluarga kami yang sama paniknya—bahkan kedua orangtuaku juga mengkhawatirkan Darrel sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak, kami _melihat_ penculikan secara langsung yang dilakukan terang-terangan begini. Tapi mereka terlalu licik, membuat orang-orang membeku tak berkutik sampai-sampai tak ada seorangpun dari kami yang memanggil polisi—karena terlalu syok. "Rinto.." Lenka terus saja menggumamkan nama Rinto sambil terisak. Aku menghela napas, gadis ini terlihat sangat manis saat menangis. Dan aku terlihat bodoh memikirkan wajah orang yang sedang menangis daripada kasus yang terjadi sekarang.

Tapi sekarang aku ingin memeluk Lenka, menenangkannya. Meskipun aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ibu, ayah dan aku tahu betul pemuda-pemuda geng itu anak-anak yang berbahaya. Terlalu bahaya kalau kita bertindak gegabah. "Lebih baik kita naik ke mobil sekarang, dan laporkan pada polisi terdekat." Pria yang dipanggil Lenka Paman Dell mengangkat suara, meluruskan pikiran kami yang sempat buntu. Kami semua bergerak secepat mungkin.

Ah, Rinto.. Kau jadi menyusahkan begitu ya?! Semua disini khawatir padamu tahu? Kau tega sekali sih membuat adikmu menangis! Aku menggumam dalam hati, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau ini memang bukan salah Rinto. Mobil melaju kencang, menerobos anteran.

Sejauh pandanganku, aku tidak melihat anggota geng itu. "Len..Bagaimana kalau Rinto kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau ia dibunuh? Bagaimana kalau..." Ucapan Lenka terhenti. Aku diam saja,

"Mereka bukan orang yang baik, Lenka." Tanpa sadar aku bukannya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya menenangkan gadis ini, tapi sebaliknya. Gadis itu menunduk, menahan tangisnya. "Eh! Maafkan aku! Aku nggak bermaksud mematahkan semangatmu! Rinto pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin!" Aku menepuk-nepuk bahu Lenka.

Lenka mengangkat kepalanya, menghapus setitik air mata yang turun dari pipi mulusnya dan tersenyum manis. Pipiku jadi memerah dan jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa sih Len, kenapa sekarang aku malah memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Terjadi penculikan begitu kami baru saja sampai ke Chicago! Tapi... aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka terlalu mengerikan.

Tidak... tidak! Aku nggak boleh membayangkan mereka terus. Sekarang yang harus kupikirkan adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan Rinto...

"Paman Dell! Kenapa Paman malah menyetir sampai ke rumah?! Kita harus mencari Rinto 'kan?" Suara Lenka tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak usah, Lenka. Kalian baru sampai. Pasti lelah. Lily, kau bisa jaga anak-anak sementara kami semua pergi 'kan?" tanya Bibi Luka pada ibuku. Ibuku dan Bibi Luka teman semasa kecil, kebetulan sekali. Ibuku mengangguk, menggendong si kecil Rin dan turun duluan.

"Lenka, serahkan urusan ini pada orang dewasa ya. Kau tenanglah dan istirahat saja di rumah." Nenek tersenyum lembut pada Lenka sehabis berkata.

Gadis berambut pirang tua itu mengangguk kecil. Aku tahu dia pasti syok berat. Geng-geng SIALAN itu! Dasar nekat! Kalau saja aku sempat menarik tangan Rinto kuat-kuat, mungkin ini nggak akan terjadi. Tapi saat itu terlalu takut... seperti anak kecil saja. Aku takut kalau mereka akan menculikKU kembali. Aku takut kalau mereka akan menyakitiku, atau ingat padaku yang berhasil kabur. Maafkan aku, Lenka...

"Lenka." panggilku pada gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang tengah sambil menunduk, sesekali memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar. Gadis itu tidak menjawabku. "Aku minta maaf..."

Barulah gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bengkak, aku paham kenapa. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa." kata Lenka datar. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kau harus tenang. Kau harus istirahat yang banyak, Lenka." kataku, mengeluarkan setiap kalimat yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya. "Rinto pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir padanya, Lenka."

"Tidak terlalu khawatir?! Apa maksudmu, Len? Kau nggak tahu perasaanku! Kau nggak pernah merasakan rasanya jadi aku! Kau nggak pernah tahu rasanya jadi anak kembar..." Lenka semakin terisak. Aku terdiam. "Rinto itu kembaranku..." lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lenka."

"Padahal...padahal Rinto berjanji mau terus bersamaku.." Perkataan Lenka kali ini, benar-benar membuatku teringat akan sesuatu.

* * *

_Neo jugesseo __: mati kau_

_Banmal hajima : jangan bicara formal padaku_

**Author's Note = part 4 selesaii X3 meski aku juga nggak tau kalo misalkan Chicago ada anak geng kaya gitu ._. maaf jadinya nggak nyambung ato nyatanya jadi perubahan genre. Dan aku nyoba buat bahasa korea juga, maaf kalo salah-salah karena aku juga mendalami korea meski dikit-dikit. FYI ini settingan waktunya bukan tahun-tahun ini ato tahun-tahun lalu, tapi udah masuk masa depan kira-kira 2100 lebih hoho XD ngomong-ngomong di chapter 5 nanti alurnya mundur, semacem flashback sebentar sebelom nanti lanjut.**

**Kuharap minna suka. Yang udah baca tolong review yaa! **_**Flame are accepted! **_

**See you next chapter!**

**-Miss-morningdew**


End file.
